


You Idiot

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the "I thought I lost you" kiss prompt.Silence has never been this unsettling for Blake before.





	You Idiot

Silence has never been this unsettling for Blake before. " _Yang_ !" she yells, and her ears stand on attention trying to listen for a response.   
  
Once again, she doesn't get one.   
  
Her heart is beating rapidly as she scans the battlefield for her partner, still coming up empty. She tried to stay calm, but every second that goes on that she doesn't get any kind of response, she feels her anxiety rising. She can't lose Yang. She _can't_ . Her feet hurt from running but she doesn't care, and she won't stop until she finds her. "Yang, _please_ !" she cries out, finally letting the tears slide down onto her cheeks.   
  
Then, somewhere to the left, she hears a groan. Her head snaps towards the sound and her eyes widen. She scans the area again, and this time she spots someone with blonde hair being blocked by her view by a tree. "Yang?" she yells again as she runs towards the hair she's sure belongs to her partner.   
  
As she passes the tree, she sees Yang leaning against it with a hand clutching her side. Blake kneels in front of her desperately, cupping one of Yang's cheeks with her hand, and using it to raise her head. Yang's eyes are closed, but from the way her eyebrows are scrunched together, Blake can tell that she's regaining her consciousness. " _Yang_ , hey, _wake up_ ! _Please_ ," she whispers as her free hand goes down to Yang's wound, skimming over it to analyze it as Yang had most likely been trying to do before she passed out.   
  
Another groan comes from her partner as her eyes start to flutter open, taking a moment to focus and then falling on the faunus kneeling in front of her. "... _Blake_ ?" she whispers out hoarsely.   
  
Blake glances back up at Yang's eyes in surprise, seeing them open and staring at her, and she sighs in relief. "Yes, it's me. You're going to be okay. You're lucky that this wound really isn't that bad."   
  
"It was nicer when I was knocked out. Didn't feel a thing." Yang tries to laugh but then winces, "I guess you could say that I _Yang_ -ed my head pretty hard, huh?"   
  
Blake frowns at her partner, and instead of warranting that _terrible_ pun with a response, she leans forward and kisses her. It's pull of passion and desperation and it surprises Yang, but she kisses back immediately nonetheless. She tastes the tang of iron from blood in the kiss, but whether it's from her or Blake, she isn't sure. She frowns when she feels the wetness on Blake's face and pulls away. Blake's hand is still cupping the side of Yang's face, and she rests her forehead against hers, and says, "I thought I lost you, you _idiot_ ."   
  
Yang's eyebrows draw together as her lips pull into a frown. Then she smiles and makes Blake open her eyes to look at her with her own hand under her chin. "I've been through worse." Yang says easily, and Blake's ears flatten against her head as her eyes fall to Yang's robotic limb where her own arm should be.   
  
"Hey, now." she says, "My eyes are up here, moonlight."   
  
Blake blushes as she meets Yang's eyes again. "Sorry, but you're not losing me _that_ easily, Blake. I promise."   
  
Blake finally allows a half-smile to form on her face. "You better keep that promise, Xiao Long."   
  
"Trust me, I wholeheartedly intend to." Yang says, and Blake lets out a small chuckle, "Now, what do you say we attempt to get back to the ship? I _may_ be concussed."   
  
Blake shakes her head with a laugh at her girlfriend's antics, but helps her stand.

  
  


Together, they make it back to the ship where Ruby and Weiss were waiting for them. "Yang! What happened to you?" Ruby says in a small panic as she notices the state her sister is in.  
  
Yang smirks, and opens her mouth to speak but Blake cuts her off, "Don't you _dare_."

 

After all, hearing that pun _once_ was more than enough.


End file.
